


Don't underestimate, your heart is never late. And love will always find a way

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Soulmates, Tim Curry - Freeform, True Mates, babyboy, beauty and the beast enchanted christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Based kinda on this little porn clip:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W79wUUnEQQ4&list=PLrRy9srubU-kybGQTKKXTzzyBWpKePpml&index=67&t=2s(Babyboy comes in at 10:20. And man, he does it so well!)





	Don't underestimate, your heart is never late. And love will always find a way

**Author's Note:**

> Based kinda on this little porn clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W79wUUnEQQ4&list=PLrRy9srubU-kybGQTKKXTzzyBWpKePpml&index=67&t=2s 
> 
> (Babyboy comes in at 10:20. And man, he does it so well!)

You were sitting by your kitchen table in the early morning hour, gazing out the window, watching the rain drops that trickled down your window as you absentmindedly flicked through a magazine. The world outside was quiet and still, and you kinda enjoyed that calmness.

Tim was sleeping in the bedroom behind you, and you slowly sipped your coffee as you waited for him to wake up. It was an early saturday morning, and you had been up long enough to see the sun rise. After tossing and turning in bed half the night, you had gotten up to not bother him, since you knew he needed the undisturbed sleep.

You were just about to get up and get a refill, when you heard him start to wake up behind the semi-closed door. You turned around in your chair and smiled at him as he came into the kitchen, looking very sleepy.

 _"Good morning, lovely,"_ he yawned and gave your shoulder a little squeeze. _"Is there any coffee?"_

_"Yeah there's some in the pot."_

He placed his hand on your cheek, _"Ah, that's my girl."_ Affectionately running his thumb over your cheekbone, _"You know what I like."_

Kissing the top of your head before turning around and walking the few feet to the cabinet hanging on the wall. Fetching a cup and putting it on the counter as he opened a drawer with his right hand to get a spoon.  
Your kitchen wasn't the biggest or the most elaborated, but you loved how Tim knew his way around and that he seemed so "at home" there, even though you didn't spend a numerous amount of time at your apartment.

 _"You have work today, right?"_ you asked.

 _"Yes."_ He sighed a little and turned around to face you, _"but this is the last day for me, then my involvement is over."_

You gave him an amused smile, _"I know it's been hectic and you've complained a lot more than usual..."_  
He scoffed and pretended to take offense, causing you to laugh, _"but I also know you've secretly been loving it..."_

He perched himself on the countertop, shrugging casually, _"Maybe I have, so what?"_

You smiled at him fondly, _"So nothing, Tim, I just find it absolutely adorable how absentmindedly you've been singing songs, which I can only guess are from the movie, quite a lot lately."_

_"I have, huh?"_

You grinned, _"So it can't have been **that** much of a 'burden' though..."_

_"You know me so well, baby."_

_"I do."_

_"You know...It's very ironic,"_ he said, changing the subject, _"I spent all yesterday afternoon as a disgruntled organ, singing about how awful love is, and all I could think of was you and how much I missed you."_ He leaned over to pour himself a large coffee, _"I must be getting soft too, because they even told me I could take it a bit further if I wanted to..."_ He had two sips, then he laughed a little, _"I don't think I've ever been so confused and amused at the same time."_

You smiled and reached out your arms for him. He put the cup down on the counter and slid from his perch.

 _"My baby,"_ you murmured into his stomach, nuzzling your face against him.

His hand gently scratched the back of your head as you lifted the t-shirt to give his stomach a few kisses, before softly pressing the side of your face to him as you wrapped both your arms around his middle.  
You gave a satisfied hum as his left hand caressed your back up and down, and his other rested carefully on your cheek again.

 _"You're gonna take me to the premiere, though right?"_ you asked after a while.

He chuckled and you could feel the vibration through his stomach, and your body filled with excitement. He had the most delectable and sexy laugh you'd ever heard, and it always made your chest tingle. You looked up at him as he carded his fingers through your hair.

_"Who else would I take with me, silly?"_

_"Oh, I don't know..."_ you smirked up at him, _"Maybe you have some other hot young thing you wanna go with..?"_

 _"I belong to you, don't I?"_ he said as if it was the most natural and obvious statement in the world.

_"Forever and ever, babe."_

**Author's Note:**

> and the premiere: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwsvOC5vHT8&list=PLrRy9srubU-kybGQTKKXTzzyBWpKePpml&index=15


End file.
